


FOUND

by usernamewhatamidoing



Series: Inktober [23]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usernamewhatamidoing/pseuds/usernamewhatamidoing
Summary: (It's a weird situation, and Mina lets out a shaky exhale.)Or: I forgot how to write plot entirely :/ (or, a pseudo arranged marriage/enemies?/friends to lovers/period-ish au with Mitzu and a wonky format.)





	FOUND

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So first off, I would just like to apologize for the dely, for some reason I just haven't been that motivated to write alot. However, I really do want to finish every story I start! So, here's #30 for this series; someone asked for more mitzu I think so that's where this came from :) Again, apologies for the dely and I hope to get back to updating all my stories soon!

//

When she first meets Chou Tzuyu, it’s over dinner. 

Mina sits opposite the stoic woman, and she’s squished- suffocatingly so- between her brother and father. There’s an unspoken tension that lingers in the air, and the incessant noise of cutlery scraping harshly against porcelain serves only to lessen her appetite. 

She clears her throat and sets her fork down, glancing uneasily between the three. 

“I-um, hope everything is alright.” Mina fiddles with her hands before continuing. “We don’t get visitors very often.” 

Tzuyu’s eyes dart up from her plate, clearly startled at the sudden voice. “Oh, no, it’s delicious.”

“I think we should cut to the chase." Mina's father states gruffly, throwing his napkin unceremoniously atop his half finished plate. "Why are you here Ms. Chou.”

Tzuyu squares her shoulders a bit and looks off to the side, attention suddenly glued to the bare mantle of the fireplace. "I'm interested in your property.”

"I would never sell to a woman." Mina's father scoffs giving a look to her brother who chuckles. 

Tzuyu doesn't seem phased, in fact the woman simply turns to give the two a lopsided smirk. "What's your price? I'm sure I have a sufficient amount to offer you.”

"Five thousand." Mina's father nods. "But like I said, I won't sell to a woman.” 

Mina stays silent by biting her tongue. She knows from experience it's better to simply let her father do as he wished. 

"Are you in the service sir?" Tzuyu asks abruptly, tone suddenly shifting. "I don't mean to pry but I believe I passed a uniform in the living room.” 

"Commander of three years, why?” 

"Well, from what I hear things are getting rather tense on the front. A lot of soldiers are being drafted."

"'Mm, yeah that's right." Mina's father sits back, scowl still in place. "Won't last long, our resources are far greater than the enemies.”

"I'm sure." Tzuyu placates. "And your son, I'm assuming he'll be enlisting.”

"Of course." Mina watches as her brother puffs his chest out and hardens his gaze.

Tzuyu smiles politely and nods once more. "Without you two I'm sure Ms. Myoui here will be quite lonely.”

"What are you getting at." Her father eyes the woman in question.

"I have a brother." Tzuyu's gaze turns towards her. "If I understand your reservations correctly, you needn't worry about such things.”

"You think I'd use my daughter as a bargaining chip?” 

At this point Mina has to excuse herself- a sickening feeling arising within her at the turn of the conversation. 

It doesn't come as a shock to her, in fact, it's something she's known was going to happen for quite some time. It's just something that was expected of her- to be married off in exchange for some type of financial return. 

(She'd come to terms with her fate long ago, and yet somehow, she still couldn't get over how thoughtless a process it was.)

"Think it over," Tzuyu stands, wiping her mouth gently with the pristine linen square before heading toward the door, "I'll be back with my brother in a months time. I hope that you won't be gone by then.” 

Mina keeps her back turned to the noise, numbly using a spatula to scrape away the remnants of that nights dinner from the blackened skillet. 

The door beside her opens with a creak prompting her to lift her head. 

"Thank you for the meal.” Tzuyu says before slipping out into the night. 

-

After she's cleaned the kitchen and reset the dining area, Mina wiggles herself into the corner of her bunk and plans out her last month of freedom.

-

True to her word, Tzuyu returns four weeks later, accompanied by a stocky looking man. 

He's tall and well built. Attractive but still, Mina only feels dread upon gazing at the man as he flashes her a smile. 

"Is your father in?" He asks, looking past her to the parlor. 

"One moment." She nods curtly.

\- 

The ordeal is settled within the hour, and is sealed with a scribbled signature and a burlap sack brimming with stacks of currency. 

"You caught us just in time," Her father laughs, much more at ease with Tzuyu's brother, "we were just on our way to the train station. Headed to the city for briefing.”

"Ah, I see." Tzuyu's brother eyes light up. 

"If we hurry the court house will get you two squared away before we leave." Mina's father gestures to where she stood under the jamb of the door. 

"Uh, it's funny you mention that, I was actually deployed this past week as well. I'm on my way to the same office as you.” 

"Really now, but what about-“

"I already have a letter in route to the court house. They should have our marriage license approved in no time. It's a new thing these days, with the war I mean. For expediency.” 

"Ah," Her father hesitates for a moment before chuckling, "I suppose it can't be helped then.” 

Mina blinks at the exchange.

"We should go father," Mina's brother urges, "the train will be leaving in less than a half hour.”

"Of course, you are welcome to share our compartment Chou.” 

"I think I'd like that, you go on though. I'll be right out.” 

(It's like Mina isn't even there, and as she watches her father and brother exit without so much as a glance in her direction, she's surprised at herself by the lack of emotion she feels.) 

The door shuts, and Tzuyu speaks. "Thanks Jaebum.” 

"Yeah, of course." The man turns, face neutral, a far cry from the animated smile he'd worn just seconds ago. "But are you sure about this? I don't want you just putting all your eggs in one basket.” 

"I never had a need for such materialistic things.”

"I know but still, take care of yourself okay?”

"Of course.” 

The two hug, and then the man- Jaebum- turns to face her. "Mina, right? Sorry about all this, I don't really have the time to tell you the details, but Tzuyu will probably do a better job than me anyway.”

"Jaebum-“

"You take care of her too alright?” 

"I believe Mina can handle herself." Tzuyu furrows her brows, seemingly annoyed by her brothers insistence. 

Jaebum simply laughs and tips his hat, shuffling out the door a moment later.

It's odd, Mina thinks, though she doesn't voice her concerns. 

"Your brother, he seems...good natured." She speaks lowly, almost expecting Tzuyu to ignore her.

"Oh he's something," the taller woman all but snorts, "and brother in-law. He's my brother in-law.” 

Mina blinks and tilts her head.

"Eh?”

-

"You mean to say, that there is no marriage license?" Mina asks, baffled.

"No. Jaebum is very much a married man. Though, I sense that's no skin off your back.” Tzuyu looks at her. "I'm looking to open my own business. This is the perfect distance from the town, while still being close to the rural parts of the county.”

"You're a farmer then?”

"A vet, actually. Though growing crops wouldn't be too bad an idea.” 

(It's a weird situation, and Mina lets out a shaky exhale.)

"What do you plan on doing with me?”

"I-" Tzuyu frowns, "I don't mean to impose. I mean, well, not in that way. You're free to do whatever you'd like. I'd thought that after your father left you'd-“

"My father is a good man." She's quick to insert. And it was true, Mina was always fed and clothed. She always had a roof over her head. 

(But if Tzuyu sees the way she tugs her sleeves down a fraction lower to cover purpling skin the woman doesn't comment.)

"I'm sure he is. If you're worried about money, then don't. I have more than enough for the both of us, until you find a suitable partner that is.”

"Not everything can just be solved with money, you know that right?" Mina spits out roughly.

"I'm aware." Tzuyu replies dryly, sighing. "I do apologize, I know this must be a lot for you. You should know it's not my intent to confuse you.”

-

When Mina wakes, it’s to an emerald sky and the faint aroma of coffee. 

And though it doesn’t seem like much, it’s enough for her to sit up and rub the sleep from her eyes before she allows herself to flop backwards into her pillow as the events of the past week begin to come back to her in full force. 

The room is dark and cool, and for a brief moment she considers not even getting up to face her...guest? Roommate? She wasn’t entirely sure what to call Tzuyu, but she knows that whenever she’s around the latter, she feels off. 

The clock on her wall still ticks the same, the draft that lingers in the corners of the house still remains, and if she was being honest with herself, she should feel happy that her father and brother are gone and all she has to deal with is a stranger. 

A crash is heard from downstairs and Mina pushes the covers off herself with a sigh. 

Descending the stairs one by one, she’s quickly greeted with the sight of a frazzled looking Tzuyu as she leans sideways in an uncomfortable looking position. 

“It’s the knob on the right.” Mina’s voices softer than intended as she approaches the taller woman carefully. 

“Ah,” Tzuyu swivels around, kettle in hand, water sloshing precariously from the spout as she does, “sorry, did I wake you?”

“Oh, no. I was just about to get up anyway.” Mina stops just shy of the table in the center of the room, and looks at Tzuyu- really looks at her. 

(Much to her own shame, she hasn’t exactly been discreet in trying to avoid the woman, and now that they’re actually in the same room exchanging small talk, she feels herself becoming attune to the slightest of details.)

Like how Tzuyu stands a couple inches taller than her, how her hair comes down in tumbling waves around her face, and how she’s dressed in a simple shirt and worn out looking slacks. 

“I see,” Tzuyu nods, pursing her lips before turning slowly back to her previous task, “should I make two cups?” 

“If it’s not too much trouble.” Mina shrugs. 

The kitchen looks brighter than usual and she comes to the conclusion that the blinds had been opened. 

“I guess I haven’t been very good at keeping to myself,” Tzuyu says lowly before gesturing to the set of double windows, “I hope you don’t mind, I did some quick repairs the last couple of days.”

Mina pulls out a chair for herself and sits. “No, I should actually thank you, I’ve been meaning to fix those things myself for quite some time.” 

“I’m glad,” Tzuyu smiles at her and Mina freezes, “I’ve mainly been outside, chipping away at the rotting wood of your stable. Getting ready to finish it off this weekend with some fresh paint and sealant.”

“Oh?” 

“The weather has been favorable.” Tzuyu continues, humming almost whimsically. “I heated a bath for myself earlier, but there’s enough wood there for you to take one as well.” 

“Tzuyu-“

The kettle whistles loudly interrupting her. The other reaches up, opening a couple cabinets before finally locating the mugs. 

“I’ll just- um, be outside if you need me?” Tzuyu nods mostly to herself and heads out the back door, leaving Mina even more confused than before. 

(She stands to eye the mug left steaming next to the sink and pauses before reaching out to press her chilled fingertips against the thick ceramic. Mina winces but only grips tighter and brings the mug up to her lips; she takes a small sip and watches out the widow as Tzuyu makes her way across the field. 

A bath sounds nice, she thinks.)

-

She makes dinner, a real one, side dishes and all. 

And it’s not much, but she feels good. 

(She realizes that the best way to handle the situation is to face it head on.)

The sun starts to blaze an angry orange that bleeds into red across the horizon, and as she looks out the window, she see’s the constant flickering of lamplight from within the wooden structure outside. 

Slipping a jacket on, she steps out and shuffles her way carefully down the sloping ground. 

“Tzuyu?” Mina calls, pushing the wooden door open. 

“Ah, Mina?” Tzuyu looks down from where she's elevated atop the rungs of the ladder. “Can I help you with something?” 

“I made dinner, if you’re hungry, I mean. You’re welcome to join me.” 

“Oh,” Tzuyu nods, wiping the dust from her hands onto her pants and descending the steps of the ladder, “that sounds nice.” 

“Did you get a lot finished today?” Mina asks after a moment of silence, swinging the door of the house open and holding it for the other.

“I did, I’m actually thinking of going into town tomorrow to get some paint. Would you like to come?"

(It's an odd situation, and yet somehow, she finds that she doesn't really mind it.)

Mina's tongue darts out for a moment, "I think- I'd like that a lot."

(The smile Tzuyu shoots her is blinding, and Mina feels her walls crack ever so slightly.)

//

It starts out slowly, with shared dinners and occasional tangents that show Mina sides of Tzuyu she’s not quite sure she believes are real, and it’s a lot to take in, Mina thinks. 

A lot to go from having to watch how you breath to having fits of laughter mid day when the sun is high overhead. 

And it’s not a bad thing, no, just different. 

It’s almost unbelievable to Mina, but now, right now- as she sips cooled tea on the front porch waiting for Tzuyu to finish examining a group of horses from the next town over she feels a certain calmness in watching the thick bed of clouds block out the sun. 

(She wants to enjoy her newfound freedom, but still fears the inevitable. For when Tzuyu decides that she doesn’t want her hanging around. For when her father and brother come back and find out her marriage to Jaebum is a sham.)

“You okay?” Tzuyu’s voice breaks her out of her thoughts. 

Her hair is pulled into a loose ponytail with strands that stick out at odd places. There’s a smear of dirt across her cheek and her sleeves are stained red with blood; the sight of a dirtied Tzuyu makes her pause because Mina seems to always associate a feeling of collectedness with the younger woman. 

“You have a little-“ Mina motions with her thumb to her own cheek, “And yes, I’m fine. Just, thinking.” 

“Oh, thanks.” Tzuyu produces a rag from her pocket and rubs rather harshly at the dirt. 

“Eggs for dinner?”

“Sounds good. Need a hand?” 

“You can make the salad.”

“Mm.”

Mina bends down to reach for the extra glass she has tucked underneath her chair. “Here, there’s a fresh pitcher in kitchen.”

“Mint?”

“Peach. Though it’s slightly sour, you might want to add some extra sugar to it.” 

“I’m sure it’s delicious either way.” 

The screen door creaks open and she’s left alone again with the clouds. 

(It’s still odd, she thinks.

Odd, but comforting just the same.)


End file.
